Quirk:Bird
by thegoldenboy2188
Summary: What would happen if Max and the flock were transported to the MHA universe read this story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Max and the flock were walking in the busy streets of New York City it was a great day it was hot, the sun was shining, and most importantly no Erasers in sight. "I'm walking

here," Gazzy said in a perfect new york accent the joke was directed at a young couple walking on the sidewalk who was now looking at the dirty eight-year-old birdkid in

confusion. Gazzy and Iggy burst out laughing at their reaction. "Oh, my god you should have seen their face's," Gazzy said wiping tearing tears from his eyes when we were

an earshot away from the couple. Iggy who was laughing too said, " I wish I could too, their reactions must have been priceless". Unlike Gazzy and Iggy who were in a jovial

mood, Max was in an irate mood from the two jokesters. "Alright enough " Max snapped "Stop joking around or else I'll put both of you in a trash bin" Gazzy and Iggy looked

at her then looked at themselves and shrugged and went back to being annoying. When did her words suddenly stopped having meaning? "Stop, we're not here to have fun

we're looking for the Institute for higher living," Max told them to the brothers Gazzy turned around to look at Max "We are and if we can prank a few people it's a bonus".

"Yeah" Iggy agreed seemingly looking forward into nothingness with plain white eyes if one had a super hearing they'd be able to hear the soft clicks he was making with his

tongue. Max sighed in exasperation for the two and looked at Angel on her left side she was skipping right by Max her beautiful blonde hair was combed into curls (courtesy

of Max) and an innocent smile on her face. She seemed like the cutest six-year-old to ever grace the earth with her presence but like everyone in the flock, she too had a

mean streak. In her hands, a teddy bear she named Celeste which she "bought" (read: telepathically controlled a woman to buy it for her) from a toy store Nudge for once in

her life wasn't talking but studying a beautiful scarf that Max bought just to shut her up. On her right was Fang, too any other person he would seem indifferent but Max

wasn't "any other person" she could see the tick in his eyebrow and the glare he was sending Gazzy and Iggy was a pointed glare which would make an Eraser shit

themselves. Fang's wings were so big that they were poking from the back of his windbreaker luckily it didn't poke out too much so it could be written off has back muscle.

Fang's head tilted towards Max his dark, black hair fell covering his right eye, the message in his left eye was all too clear. " _You can_ _ **DO ANYTHING**_ _just shut them_ _up"_ he

seemed to say which Max gladly agreed the two jokesters were getting annoying but they didn't seem to take her threats seriously so after quick thinking she had a devious

idea. Max's face morphed into an evil smile "Gazzy, Iggy" she said in a sickly, sweet voice Gazzy turned around to see a face that probably will give him nightmares for the

rest of his life. Max pinned him with a glare 10x worse than anything Fang can do. Iggy, while he couldn't see her face, heard the sickly-sweet poison in her voice. "Ye-es"

Gazzy's voice cracked and his smile was wavering "If you too don't stop playing jokes I'll take away your bomb making privilege's" Gazzy and Iggy gasped in surprise bomb-

making was their purpose in life aside making jokes if that were to be taken away they didn't want to think what would happen. "And I'll take away all the bombs in Iggy's

backpack". "No!" Iggy and Gazzy shouted at the same time those bombs were specially crafted by Gazzy and Iggy if they weren't even allowed to play with them..."please I'll

do anything just don't take away our bombs" Gazzy groveled at Max's feet. Gazzy said the word bomb loud enough that people on the street near them heard and started to

give them a wide berth one pulled out a phone probably to call to police. Max sighed at Gazzy's antics, he was no matter how he is still an eight-year-old "fine but don't play

any more jokes or I will, you to Iggy" Gazzy and Iggy turned around face sullen and depressed Max heard Gazzy mutter under his breath "party pooper" Max put a victorious

smile on her face and looked at Fang looked relieved that he didn't have to hear Gazzy and Iggy's annoying jokes. Max suddenly heard a voice in her mind " _Max, psst, Max"._

Max looked at Angel who was the only one she knew had mind-reading abilities though her voice sounded urgent _"yes sweetie"_ Max thought to Angel in her mind, of course,

said _"Max, their Erasers here"._ Max suddenly put her guard up and looked around her. There, across the street a few hot guys were walking down the street they had teeth as

sharp as fangs, their ears jutted out a bit and their noses were curved like a snout. Not to mention that they had a bit more body hair than normal. "Guys, their Erasers

here" Max whispered as discreetly as she can and pointed at them across the street. The flock started moving quickly and went into an alleyway in hopes the Erasers hadn't

seen them. Once they were in the alleyway they started running in order to escape but from the Erasers jumped from the rooftops in front of the flock, fully formed they

looked like real life werewolves " _damn it_ " Max thought as she lifted her arms into a stance and the rest of the flock followed her lead getting ready for a fight. The Eraser in

the front just threw his head back and laughed "wish I could fight you birdies but that's not our job". Max realized the trap too late as she turned around only to be hit with a

dart with a sedative in it. The flock fell as the sedative took effect collapsing on the asphalt, the lead Eraser looked at the birdies on the floor his gruff voice seemed to echo in

the alley "pack them up" he told his comrades they produced six giant bags and stuffed the birdies in their before disappearing up the rooftops.

This-is-Billie-the-endangered-line-break

Max woke up to a bright light she tried to put her hand over her eyes to block the light but her arms were restrained by something as her eyes started to used to the light she

heard someone say "look Max's awake" she turned to her right and saw Iggy strapped to a gurney with steel cuffs Max took the time to study the room they were in, the

walls were pure white the encroaching smell of antiseptic filled her nostrils. The six members of the flock were here all strapped to a gurney the only color in the room was

was the wooden door. Max went into leader mode and said "headcount is everybody here" six here's were heard as the flock replied to Max's question. They knew they were

in the School no surprise there only that they didn't know what they were here for. "Angel do you think you can read the whitecoat's minds," Max asked her Angel shook her

head "no they somehow disabled my power" great so they were stuck there cuffed and no idea of what's happening. Nudge started to ramble but promptly shut up from a

threat from Max. Just then the door open and a whitecoat with a German accent said: "vank goodness yer all awake". Behind him was Anne Walker and Jeb Batchelder

following him Max didn't dare look at them or she might break down instead she focused her glare at the German mad scientist "and who might you be" she said in a very

bad German accent which made the flock break down in laughter. 'Laughing at the face of death' Max thought as she looked at her flock just like she taught them she let a

small smile appear on her face before turning back into a glare and looking at the German scientist whose face was red as a cherry in anger. Anne and Jeb did nothing and

just watched him waiting for his next move. "I am the great scientist Ter Borcht" he exclaimed in pride "and I'll eat vis bar of snickers," Gazzy said perfectly mimicking Ter

Borcht voice. The whole flock including Max burst into laughter at his expense if possible Ter Borcht's face got even redder and he was shaking with barely controlled anger.

He turned to Anne "bring them in" her told her Anne's face which was devoid of all emotion flickered with a hint of anger and she stalked off to get whoever "them" is. A few

minutes later six Erasers plus a few whitecoats came into the room with Anne. The lead Eraser which Max recognized as the one who captured them said "come with us" in a

gruff voice "uh, no I don't want to come with you and even if I wanted to I can't," Max said to emphasize the point she tried to get up but the straps kept her in place. She

gave them her trademark shit-eating-grin and said: "see stuck". He went to Max while the six other Erasers went to the rest of the flock. The Eraser took out a key from his

tool belt and took off the cuff on her left arm. _Snap!_ Max's left fist immediately uppercutted the Eraser's snout he growled and grabbed her fist to keep it still the Eraser's

mouth morphed into a snarl and blood dripped from his lip. Max smiled at least she hurt the dude. The Eraser forced her to stand up and put handcuffs on her "walk"

demanded Ter Borcht they glared at him and walked through the doors with the Erasers behind them. "Hey, where are we going," Fang asked their captors this time Anne

spoke up "you'll see" the motherly undertones in her voice were gone replaced with cold, hard steel devoid of all emotions. "What was that speak up bitch" Max snarled floods

of good memories threatened to overtake her. _"Don't think about that stuff"_ Max told herself as she controlled herself. Anne didn't say anything but a flicker of emotion

crossed her face. Suddenly Ter Borcht stopped causing Nudge to bump into him. He looked at her into disgust before opening a giant steel door. When he opened it revealed a

set of stairs going down. Max was reluctant to go down but the Eraser pushed her. Max took the time to assess the flock Gazzy was glaring at the Erasers and whitecoats,

Nudge was running her mouth annoying them, Fang was dark as ever, Iggy was kept tripping down the stairs like a blind person, which he was but the slight grin on his gave

away that he was doing it on purpose. Angel's face was scrunched up in concentration her eyes pointing lasers at Ter Borcht's back. Max remembered that back at the white

room Angel couldn't read their mind _"maybe she can now"_ Max concentrated _"Angel? Angel?". "Max!"_ Angel's voice rang in Max's head _"Angel!" "You got your powers back!"_

Angel's face lit up with a dazzling _"Angel can you read the whitecoats minds?._ Angel's face scrunched up in concentration, a minute later her voice came back "I can read the

flock's mind _but I can't read the Erasers or the whitecoats minds when I try to all I hear is a buzz"._ Suddenly Ter Borcht stopped again in front of a steel door he took a key

from his pockets and open the door inside was a giant lab, whitecoats were pacing about working with machinery in the middle was a small cylinder room made up of entirely

glass in the middle was a pillar made out of metal. "What is that?" Nudge asked pointing to the mechanized in the middle of the glass room. "Vis is our greatest technology"

Ter Borcht exclaimed put his arms out like as if he was a showman. "I call it the vimension gate" "what does it do," Gazzy asked "it opens vortals to another vimension"

Now the prospect of traveling to another dimension sounds cool but this was the product of mad scientist that torture kids. Iggy voiced Max's opinion "I'm not going in there"

the rest of the flock agreed wholeheartedly "you vill go in their" Ter Borcht said his voice rising an octave higher. "Nu-uh" Fang said shaking his head and backing away. "Max,

you guys please" Jeb finally said something, unlike Anne who was devoid of emotions Jen's voice had a soothing tone to it much like a dad talk to his son his face was

endearing and Max hated it. "It's all to evolve humans" Jeb said as he typed things into a computer. Max was brimming with anger at his words but before they could say

anything they were thrown into the room the cylinder started to glow _"shitshitshitshit"_ Max thought as the flock backed into the glass wall of the room suddenly the white

glow from the cylinder turned red. Klaxon blared workers could be seen running and screaming outside and Max let out a scream of her own before she was sucked into the

gate.

 **Exactly at 1:40 p.m. a red glow was spotted in a remote region in Death Valley, California outside of Death Valley National Park once investigators got there**

 **a crater of an unspecified size was seen at the location of the glow, investigation is still going on what created this massive crater but no leads have been found**

 **this is Becky McCarthy reporting live from Death Valley and we'll see you in a bit.**

 **AN:/ Hi wow guys longest chapter I've written and most importantly I'm the first person to write a Maximum Ride X My Hero Academia crossover ever! At least on fanfiction, I don't know about Wattpad but hey! Read this first chapter favorite this story and follow the author (Me) write a review and you might get a shoutout in the next chapter and read my three other stories on my account for now bye!**


	2. HELP! Which idea should I write?

So I've been having a bit of a writer's block due to school taking up most of my time and having so many ideas that I to put on paper. So I created a poll on my account I'll keep it open until Sunday. So the idea that gets chosen the most will be written!

Also, there will be **NO REACT FICS** while I think **RWBY WATCHES HELLSING ULTIMATE ABRIDGED** was good I want to write my very own fic not a react story maybe once I finish a story.


	3. What should my second story be?

So it's Sunday and like I said I would be choosing the idea with the most votes and here it is the most chosen idea is ... Fate/Stay Night x RWBY! So I'll start writing in a day or two also I'm going to write another story so I'll make another poll so you guy's can choose. I'll be closing the poll on Thursday.


	4. Chapter 4: Final Chapter! Good News!

Hey guys so I have three news I would like to share with you

1\. The winner of the poll was BNHA x God of highschool so look forward to that

2\. The first chapter of Fate/Stay Night x RWBY is completed but I need a Beta Reader to help look it over

3\. I am posting the Fate/Stay Night x RWBY story on Ao3 and spacebattles so if you don't like this site you can read it over there

That's all but if you want to help beta read this story just pm me bye!


	5. Chapter 5: NEW STORY!

My new fate/stay night and RWBY story just uploaded it's on my profile please read.


	6. Chapter 6

My new fate/stay night and RWBY story just uploaded it's on my profile please read.


End file.
